Diana and Akkos Hidden Passion
by A1nsl3y
Summary: Diana has never known a burning desire like this, her whole life she's lived without ever having a passion, so strong, so deep inside her heart and to the person that she would've least expected, Akko having a similar desire but she confused and afraid to tell anyone she decides there's only one option, and that option resides in the kitchen
1. Chapter 1

You have been

Bamboozled

Did you think that you were going to get a rich story about Diana and Akko and challenges that they would face and what they would have to do to maintain their relationship, well I'm sorry to say.

You Aren't Getting That

Well I'm going to do something better, something that is going to revolutionize your life, this is no longer a love story between two girls and maybe some fingering and kissing and that stuff, instead you are going to get something that will help you

The Ultimate Bread Guide

Every now and then I will post a new chapter, each chapter rife with information about different types of bread, how to make them and how to properly enjoy them in a meal. This is going to help you especially when you want to read a story about a bunch of witches running around a massive building, you are going to need a snack in order to keep up and to ensure that you enjoy them.

There are no specific upload times to this, just keep checking if it gets any following I'll be impressed

Well I'm a man of my word here is

THE FIRST BREAD OF THE BREAD GUIDE

Now we are going to start off with a very nice bread, it's called Pandoro, now you most likely have heard of this and are thinking, well why do I need to bake it, I can just buy it at the supermarket for like $6. You are right but trust me making this yourself allows you to enjoy it even more

Ingredients

· 500g/1lb 2oz strong white flour, plus extra for dusting

· 5g salt

· 125g/4½oz caster sugar

· 10g fast-action yeast

· 1 orange, finely grated zest only

· 1 lemon, finely grated zest only

· 150g/5½oz softened butter, plus extra for greasing

· 2 medium free-range eggs (preferably Burford Brown or other dark yolked varieties)

· 2 free-range egg yolks (preferably Burford Brown or other dark yolked varieties)

· 2 tsp vanilla paste

· 100ml/3½fl oz milk, warmed

· icing sugar, for dusting

Method

1\. Place the flour in the bowl of a freestanding mixer fitted with a dough hook. Add the salt and caster sugar to one side of the bowl and the yeast to the other side. Add the orange and lemon zest, softened butter, eggs, egg yolks, vanilla and milk. Start on a slow speed and mix together to form a wet sticky dough.

2\. Increase the speed on the mixer and mix for 10 minutes. The dough should now be a thicker consistency and adhere to the dough hook. If the dough is dropping from the dough hook mix for a further 5 minutes, or until the correct consistency is achieved.

3\. Lightly dust a work surface with flour, tip out the dough and gently knead to form a ball. Place the dough in a lightly greased bowl, cover and leave to prove until doubled in size. This can take 4 hours, but for best results leave overnight.

4\. Grease a 500g/1lb 2oz pandoro mould with butter. Tip the risen dough out onto a lightly floured work surface and fold in on its self a few times to knock out the air. Shape into a ball and place in the prepared tin, gently pressing into the corners of the tin. Cover and leave to rise until it comes to the top of the tin, this will take 1½-2 hours.

5\. Preheat the oven to 190C/170C Fan/Gas 5. Uncover the pandora and bake for 35–40 minutes. To test to see the pandoro is cooked through insert a skewer into the middle, if it comes out clean it is cooked. Leave to cool in the tin for 5 minutes then turn out and cool on a wire rack

6\. Before serving, trim the base so it will sit flat on a serving plate. Slice into thick horizontal slices and rotate the slices. Dust heavily with icing sugar and serve.

There you go, you needed this and I know that, you needed some nice Italian bread that tastes delicious now that you have this recipe on standby.

What are you waiting for go to the kitchen and Cook Your Ass Off.


	2. Chapter 2

Now I know that no-one was surprised by the fact that it turned into a bread guide I mean, the image of it was no surprise I mean come on a picture of God as the image of a love fanfiction between a couple of sixteen-year old's.

Anyway, I'm a man of my word as I've said last time, you boi's require more bread and this is required in order to be able to search and read the good ones, I don't normally read fanfictions I don't even know anything about them cause like I can't be arsed to read them

Now todays bread is

Rye Bread

Now rye bread is some of the most common bread found, primarily made in Israel and most western countries it has higher amount of fibre than most breads and is darker in colour and has a much stronger flavour than most breads, now onto the ingredients required for the bread

Ingredients

(Makes 1 round loaf)  
500g rye flour, plus extra to dust  
10g fine salt  
50g cracked rye or rye flakes  
50g pumpkin, sunflower or other seeds (optional)  
35g fresh yeast, or 10g fast-action yeast  
1 tbsp treacle or molasses

Recipe  
Put the flour and salt in a large bowl and pour over 400ml boiling water. Mix together into a paste and leave to cool a little.

If using fresh yeast, cream it together with a little of the treacle until liquid, then add to the paste along with the cracked rye and seeds if using. If you're using fast action yeast, add it as is. Add just enough water to bring it all together into a dough that's soft, but not too sticky – about 50-75ml should do it.

Lightly grease a work surface and work the dough for about five minutes until it feels smooth and everything is well mixed together.

Lightly flour a bowl or proofing basket. Form the dough into a ball shape by turning it on the work surface while tucking the bottom edge underneath, then put it into the bowl and cover with a damp cloth. Leave somewhere relatively warm, but draught-free, preferably overnight, until roughly 1.5 times the size (it probably won't double).

Heat the oven to 220C/425F/gas mark 7 and put a roasting tray in the bottom. Boil a kettle. Line a baking tray with parchment paper and turn the dough out on to it so the floured base is on top. Slash with a knife.

Put in the oven, then – working very quickly – half-fill the roasting tin with boiling water. Bake for about 35 minutes until the loaf is well browned on top and the base sounds fairly hollow. Allow to cool on a rack before slicing.

Now since this is shorter than the other chapter, I am going to have a

B-B-B BONUS BREAD

Now for the bread of my country Damper, it's from Straya Cunnies and it's an interesting bread to say the least, which is why it's in B-B-B BONUS BREAD.

Now here are the ingredients of the damper

2 cups self-raising flour

Pinch of salt

Water

Method

In a bowl, add 2 cups of self-raising flour and a pinch of salt. 

Slowly add water until the ingredients start to combine and form a dough. (mix don't knead) 

This is the most important step as you don't want to actually knead the dough – you just want to leave it as it is. Using your hands, cup it and slowly work the dough until you get a nice round damper shape. 

Place the damper onto a lightly floured trivet covered with foil and put the lid on the camp oven. 

Cook for about 20 – 25 minutes. In the image below I'm using heat beads and a 9QT oven. I use around 10 heat beads on the bottom and 14 on the top with a camp oven (do not cook over open flame) 

When it's ready, your damper will sound hollow when tapped, then you're ready to serve it up with your favourite spreads.

Now that is it cause I said so and I can't be bothered to add anything more, now I hope that this has assisted with your fanfiction search for Diana and Akko having the sexy times cause we all know that in real life they would be attracted to one another as scientifically opposites attract a clear example is with magnets, in order for there to be attraction with each other the opposites are required to be facing each other, now if we use this scientific approach towards Diana and Akko we see that they are the opposite of each other now we see the difference right away Akko comes from Japan being an eastern country with different traditions than that of Britain, now this is an obvious opposite as Britain is a western country and is something that you can say lol that's stupid too we also see that Diana is from aristocracy and Akko is clearly not from aristocracy and not a witch this is clearly opposite towards Diana now Diana is a very serious person and whilst Akko is a very joyous person and loves to have fun with her friends and others around and wants to bring joy to others and I got bored so I'm going to stop typing it's like 3am and there are a large amount of mistakes anyway I hope you can make some good Ol' Strayan bread


	3. Chapter 3

Bread for The Bread God! Bread for The Bread God! Bread for The Bread God! Bread for The Bread God! Bread for The Bread God! Bread for The Bread God! Bread for The Bread God! Bread for The Bread God! Bread for The Bread God! Bread for The Bread God! Bread for The Bread God! Bread for The Bread God! Bread for The Bread God! Bread for The Bread God! Bread for The Bread God! Bread for The Bread God! Bread for The Bread God! Bread for The Bread God! Bread for The Bread God! Bread for The Bread God! Bread for The Bread God! Bread for The Bread God! Bread for The Bread God! Bread for The Bread God! Bread for The Bread God! Bread for The Bread God! Bread for The Bread God! Bread for The Bread God! Bread for The Bread God! Bread for The Bread God! Bread for The Bread God! Bread for The Bread God! Bread for The Bread God! Bread for The Bread God! Bread for The Bread God! Bread for The Bread God! Bread for The Bread God! Bread for The Bread God! Bread for The Bread God! Bread for The Bread God! Bread for The Bread God! Bread for The Bread God! Bread for The Bread God! Bread for The Bread God! Bread for The Bread God! Bread for The Bread God! Bread for The Bread God! Bread for The Bread God! Bread for The Bread God! Bread for The Bread God! Bread for The Bread God! Bread for The Bread God! Bread for The Bread God! Bread for The Bread God! Bread for The Bread God! Bread for The Bread God! Bread for The Bread God! Bread for The Bread God! Bread for The Bread God! Bread for The Bread God! Bread for The Bread God! Bread for The Bread God! Bread for The Bread God! Bread for The Bread God! Bread for The Bread God! Bread for The Bread God! Bread for The Bread God! Bread for The Bread God! Bread for The Bread God! Bread for The Bread God!

Now yall nibba's need more bread like I'm talking some GOOD SHIT like some of dat Gourmet Shit like from France

Yeah, I have no idea here's a baguette

Ingredients

2 envelopes dry active yeast (1 ½ table spoons)

2 Tablespoons of Honey

3 ½ to 4 cups of all-purpose flour, plus more for dusting

2 teaspoons salt

Canola oil, greasing the bowl

Cornmeal, for dusting pan

3 to 4 ice cubes

Method

Combine the honey, yeast and ½ cup of warm water. Stir to combine and let the mixture stand until the yeast is activated and begins to foam, 5 mins 

Mix the flour and salt in a large mixing bowl with a dough hook and slowly add in the yeast mixture. Gradually add 1 cup warm water and mix until the dough comes together into a ball that is not too wet (you may not need all of the water). If the dough is sticky, add a little bit more flour. Turn out the dough onto a floured surface and knead until the dough is smooth and elastic, 2 to 6 minutes. You can do the thumbprint test: press in the dough with your thumb and It should bounce back when it's ready

Form the dough into a ball, place it in a lightly oiled-bowl and cover with a dishcloth, so it doesn't dry out. Let it rest in a warm environment until doubled in size, 25 to 30 minutes

Punch down the dough and divide it in half. Shape into 2 baguettes by making a flat rectangle out of your dough, then folding the top and bottom towards the middle, like an envelope, and sealing the seam with your fingers. Keep repeating the folding and sealing, stretching the rectangle lengthwise as you go, until it's about 12 to 14 inches long and 2 inches wide. Fold and seal either end to round. Flip seam-side down and place on a sheet pan or baguette pan that has been dusted with cornmeal. Score the tops of loaves, making deep diagonal slits ½-inch deep, cover with a dishcloth and let rise in a warm environment until they have doubled in size, 25 minutes

Preheat the oven to 450 degrees F and position 230 Celsius and position your oven racks with one on the bottom and other in the middle. Place an oven-safe (non-glass) bowl or pan on the bottom rack

When your bread has doubled for the second time, remove the towel and quickly and simultaneously, slide the sheet tray with the baguettes onto the middle rack while carefully throwing ice cubes into the bowl on the bottom rack. The ice will create a burst of steam that will give you a nice crispy crust. Quickly shut the oven door so no steam escapes. Bake the baguettes until golden brown, 15 minutes

Cook's Note: if you have a glass window on your oven place a towel over it when throwing the ice in, how glass can shatter if ice touches it

Serving: Ricotta cheese and acacia honey.

Wow did you just read something about making a French food, lol what are you some surrender speaker or something dumb like that, Btw im well aware on how unfunny this is going to be like come on a bread guide on a site where people write about 16 year olds having a gay orgy in the storage room, ok that was exaggerated but you get it it's basically something a free cook book on a site where 16 year olds kiss behind Gods back

Btw this is god

. /revision/latest?cb=20170410195456

only available on Jpeg. format


	4. Chapter 4

I can't be arsed tonight ill upload double tomorrow cause why not

so whos down for a 3 way American civil war


	5. Chapter 5

Ok here's a bagel that is polish, that means it's basically the product of a child that is being thrown between custody of 2 parents, Russia and Germany and basically the 2 parents really hate each other, and so much that they tried to kill each other and Poland was beaten because of his. So Poland had to make something when it's parents were trying to kill each other and that was the bagel

I'm bored here's the ingredients for a bagel

3 cups plain flour 

3 teaspoons dried active baking yeast 

1 1/2 cups warm water 

3 tablespoons caster sugar 

1 tablespoon salt 

extra 1 tablespoon caster sugar

Here's the goddamn method

Preparation: 45mins – Cook: 35mins – Ready in: 1hour 20mins

In large bowl, combine 1 cup of the flour and yeast. Mix water, 3 tablespoons sugar and salt together and add to the dry ingredients. Beat with an electric hand held mixer for half a minute at a low speed, scraping the sides of the bowl clean. Beat at a higher speed for 3 minutes. Then, by hand, mix in enough of the remaining flour to make a moderately stiff dough. 

Turn out onto a lightly floured surface and knead until smooth and elastic (8 to 10 minutes). Cover, let rest for 15 minutes. 

Cut into 12 portions, shape into smooth balls. Poke a hole in the centre with your finger, and gently enlarge the hole while working the bagel into a uniform shape. Cover, let rise 20 minutes. 

Meanwhile, bring 4 litres of water to the boil. Stir in the extra tablespoon of sugar and reduce to a simmer. 

Put 4 or 5 bagels into the water and cook 7 minutes, turning once; drain. Place on a greased baking tray and bake at 190 degrees C for 30 to 35 minutes. Remove from oven and eat hot or cold.

Now since that was short af we are going to have another

B-B-B-B BONUS BREAD

Why not have something that is extremely simple to make and can taste like some of humanities favourite drink

BEAR BREAD

Yes we are having a beer bread recipe cause beer and bread ae something that has always been needed to be put together in order to make a beer tasting bead cause this is the apex of human evolution

Here's the ingredients my N words

3 cups (375g) self-raising flour 

3 tablespoons caster sugar 

330ml beer

Here's a method

Preparation: 10mins – Cook: 1 hour – Ready in: 1 hour 10 mins

In a large bowl, mix together the sugar and flour. Add beer and continue to mix, first using a wooden spoon, then your hands. Batter will be sticky. Pour into a 23x12cm greased loaf tin. 

Bake at 180 degrees C for 50 to 60 minutes. The top will be crunchy, and the insides will be soft.


	6. Chapter 6

can't be bothered anymore good run at it  
GG Bois


End file.
